Carny Crazy
Carny Crazy is the eighteenth episode of season two. Synopsis When the Charles Darwin Middle School carnival arrives, Adam becomes obsessed with winning a cheap Princess Ballerina Snow Globe for his collection. He tries to win them by throwing balls at dung beetles, but he misses every time. Plot TBA Characters Major Roles *Adam Lyon *Jake Spidermonkey *Slips Python *Windsor Gorilla *Phineas Porpoise *Aloysius Elephant *Marvin Hammy *Granny Lyon Minor Roles *Henry Armadillo (Cameo) *Mr. Hornbill (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Principal Pixiefrog (Voice Only) Production Music * Bush Trail (B) – Sam Sklair (title card) * City Traffic – Bruno Canfora (“Can you feel it?”) * La Cucuracha – Roger Wootton (Carnival) * Merry Go Round Polka – Bob Barratt (“So, Adam…”) * Pictures of Japan X – Victor Cavini (Windsor and Jake greet each other in Japanese) * Merry Go Round Polka – Bob Barratt (“Hey, dudes!”) * Haunted Lullaby – Eric Allen, Frank Reidy (“Adam has gone zombie on us!”) * Merry Go Round Polka – Bob Barratt (“Jake, they got one.”) * Dreaming All Day – Joseph Aldenzee, Lambertus Damink (the ballerina snow globe) * Darkside #33 – Franco Micalizzi (“You…will…be…mine!”) * How Do You Do? – Denny Motion (Adam at the Beetlebomb booth) * Elastic Tango – Otto Sieben (leaving the Spinal Cracker) * Gameshow Call #34 – David Farnon (Slips and Windsor show their Pocket Clams) * Future of Industry – Jack Trombey (Adam still at the Beetlebomb booth) * Musique Concrete and Electronique 3 – Camille Sauvage (The Spiffies approach the Beetlebomb booth) * Syndrum Syndrome – Johnny Dean (Target Acquired) * Elastic Tango – Otto Sieben (“Three balls, please.”) * Musique Concrete and Electronique 3 – Camille Sauvage (The Spiffies leave) * Music, Calliope 3 - Sound Ideas (Ping Pong Ball in the Fishbowl) * Merry Go Round Polka – Bob Barratt (“Uh, maybe I DO have enough prizes.”) * Dreaming All Day – Joseph Aldenzee, Lambertus Damink (“So, you got the snow globe, huh?”) * Imperial Hotel – John Leach (the ballerina snow globe on online auction) * Merry Go Round Polka – Bob Barratt (ending) Trivia *Jake and Windsor can speak Japanese. *Continuity Error: On Adam's first attempt to win the snowglobe of his dreams, he throws one of three dung balls directly in front of him, but misses. The scene cuts away for a split second, but the two remaining dung balls are nowhere to be seen. Another brief cut, and the two remaining dung balls have re-appeared (supposition: artists may have been confused by the three "fixed" dung balls on the game counter in the background just to Adam's right). *Second appearance of the pocket clam, since the short, "Clam-mercial". *Adam has a Princess Ballerina Snow Globe collection, that he started when he was a baby. *Adam's Grandmother debuts, and just like Adam's Parents, only her arms are shown on screen. *The guy in the Bug Bomb Booth is the same guy as the prize guy in "Supplies Party." Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Adam Episodes Category:Jake Episodes